Acedia
Acedia is an original fictional character. Character History Background Kami Zaman is the middle child of the three Zaman siblings, each of which has developed a mutation. Coming from a wealthy and influential Bangladeshi family, Kami was once a vibrant and energetic girl with a promising future ahead of her. The pride and joy of her parents, she loved to dance, had aspirations of becoming a politician, and was well on her way to a successful academic career before her powers manifested at the age of 15. Kami's mutant ability granted her a short-term precognitive sense which allowed her to constantly see a short distance into the future. Every moment that she experienced felt familiar, like deja-vu. She could easily predict the outcome of games, know the contents of a book chapter before she finished reading it, and far from finishing people's sentences - she would know what someone was about to say before it even occurred to them to say it. To her, the fun seemed to have been sucked out of the world. Every experience in her life felt like a repeat, her aspirations seemed redundant. Her energy and mood steadily declined, and she stopped attending school and even her beloved dance classes. To make matters worse, her parents were prominent supporters of mutant rights who, ever since the Last Stand of the X-Men, viewed the mutant race as a threatened species deserving of protection. They outright forbade their daughter to use the Hope serum to reverse her mutation, and instead sent her to Wakanda to join her older brother Rakib in Unity. Only Sami, Kami's younger brother who had not yet developed a mutation, remained at their home in Dhaka. Kami initially considered her time with Unity to be akin to a prison sentence, and Anole her warden. But gradually, as she began to get to know the other mutants who called the quiet jungle fortress their home, she started to see the world from their perspective. Many of them had been born mutants; others had at least lived long enough as mutants to come to identify with their mutation. Unlike her, each of them had the option of taking the Hope serum, and yet they refused. To them, mutation really was a gift. It was something special. Though loath to admit to it, Kami began to appreciate her own mutation as well. She immediately rose to the top of her self defense class, and became practically addicted to the fast-paced action of hand-to-hand combat, particularly with her supernaturally endowed teammates. Perhaps the the fun in life wasn't completely gone; perhaps all she needed was an adequate challenge. Powers and Abilities Kami is a human mutant, believed to be a Gamma-level mutant. Her mind constantly perceives not only the future, but an infinite number of possible futures originating from her current time frame. Her brain automatically condenses these possibilities into a vague impression of the most likely course of events in her immediate future. Kami says she experiences this as a perpetual sensation of deja-vu, "only dialed up to eleven". She finds this a constant source of irritation and boredom. Kami is a skilled hand-to-hand combattant, and is trained in several styles of dance. Theme Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unity Category:Zaman Family Category:Gamma-level Mutants